


vita nova

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, IVF Arc (X-Files), Parenthood, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also what if it worked because happy times only!!!!, hmmmmmmmmmm, that og character is just their doctor btw, they're just very in love and excited to be parents, what if they were so happy and giggly because ivf implantation was taking place that day??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: In no time at all, they reached the clinic. Mulder parked the car and exhaled nervously, looking over at Scully. She grasped his hand and entwined their fingers, her other hand going to her abdomen. “Are you ready?” she asked, voice a little shaky.“No,” he replied, laughing anxiously. “Are you?”“Fuck, no!” Scully laughed along with him, letting her head fall back with a sigh. “It’s scary, you know? It’s my...it’s our last chance.” She looked over at him, tears gathering in her eyes.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 29





	vita nova

Mulder tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, butterflies in his stomach. Today was the day that he and Scully would find out if they were expecting a child. He grinned, raking his fingers through his hair before looking over at the door to Scully’s building when he heard it open.

She waved at him as she made her way over to his car, situating herself in the passenger seat before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hi, Mulder,” Scully greeted, grinning as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Hey.” Mulder had butterflies in his stomach. She’d told him she was experiencing a few of the symptoms of pregnancy but had also conceded that it was just as likely a bit of a placebo effect at work.

They chatted about mundane things on the drive to the clinic, shooting ideas back and forth concerning the latest X-File Mulder had started hyperfixating on. They’d agreed to not have Scully do any fieldwork just to be extra safe, and lined up cases that were in the area to work on. In the last couple of months, Mulder had only gone on two out-of-state cases, and it had felt like back when they’d been separated for the first time and forced to communicate via phone calls when he was away, working on a case.

In no time at all, they reached the clinic. Mulder parked the car and exhaled nervously, looking over at Scully. She grasped his hand and entwined their fingers, her other hand going to her abdomen. “Are you ready?” she asked, voice a little shaky.

“No,” he replied, laughing anxiously. “Are you?”

“Fuck, no!” Scully laughed along with him, letting her head fall back with a sigh. “It’s scary, you know? It’s my...it’s our last chance.” She looked over at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Hey... Come here,” Mulder requested softly, cupping her cheeks with his hand as he pressed his forehead against hers. “It worked. I just—I just _know._ People talk about a mother’s instincts but, you know, a father’s got instincts, too.”

Scully laughed tearfully and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

Sitting in the sterile patient room, Mulder bounced his leg, awaiting the results of Scully’s tests. She was sitting beside him, legs crossed, tapping her fingers against each other. They both started when the doctor—a trusted friend of Scully’s from her years in college—entered the room. “Hi, Dana,” she said, closing the door behind her.

“Hi, Tracy,” Scully replied, standing up to shake her hand. Mulder copied her actions, giving Dr. Hastrom a nod.

“I have good news for the two of you. The IVF implantation was successful. We’re not quite out of the woods yet, so continue to take it easy. But I believe that in about seven months, you two will be welcoming a new life into the world. I’ll give you a few minutes alone before we discuss our next steps.” Dr. Hastrom smiled at them and left, leaving Scully’s charts on the table for her to look through.

As soon as the door shut, Scully threw herself into Mulder’s embrace, hugging him tightly as tears flowed. He wrapped his arms around her, tears gathering in his own eyes. “I was so afraid, Mulder,” she admitted, pulling away to cup his cheeks. “But you were right.” She laughed, and he laughed along with her, one of her hands leading his hand to her abdomen underneath her blouse. “Our baby, Fox,” she whispered, her eyes slipping closed. “God, thank you for the science that allowed for this miracle.”

Mulder kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and finally Scully’s lips, reveling in the wonderful news. “I...I have no words. No words, Dana. I...” He grinned and laughed again, gazing down at her abdomen. “I can barely imagine what our lives will be like once he’s here.”

“He?” Scully questioned, eyes as blue as he’d ever seen them.

“Father’s instinct, Scully. I’m telling you—we’re gonna have a son in seven months.”

She laughed and wiped away her tears of joy, composing herself. Nothing could erase the light in her eyes, though, and Mulder suspected his were the same way. Scully let her head rest on his shoulder, his arm coming around her abdomen to rest his hand on her hip as they waited for Dr. Hastrom to return.

* * *

“Ah... There we go. This, right here—you see it?” Dr. Hastrom pointed to a spot on the ultrasound screen, glancing at Mulder and Scully. “That’s your child, Dana. Yours, too, Mr. Mulder.”

“Please, uh... Call me Fox,” he replied distractedly, in awe of the small form growing inside of the woman he loved. He grasped Scully’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips.

“Of course, Fox. Well, you two, everything seems to be in order. Keep stress to a minimum; continue to take your supplements, Dana; and I’ll see you in about two weeks for another check-up. Don’t forget to retrieve your ultrasound pictures before you leave! I can send you a video copy as well if you’d like?”

“Yes, please, Tracy. Thank you so much.” Scully smiled and sat up, gazing happily at Mulder as one of the nurses cleaned the gel off of her stomach. “Mulder, if you’re so certain it’s a boy,” she started, fixing her clothes and hair in a mirror, “what names do you have? I assume you have some already if you’re so confident.”

He took her hand and they walked out of the ultrasound room, making their way to the front desk. “Well... I was thinking William, after both of our fathers. If, _somehow,_ I’m actually wrong, I was thinking that Melissa would be a good name for a girl.” They booked their next appointment and waited for the ultrasound pictures to finish printing, still hand in hand and giddy.

“I think those names are perfect, Mulder. And you know what else I think?” Scully took the ultrasound pictures in hand from the nurse working the desk, flipping through them as they left the clinic, stopping at the clearest one.

“What?”

“I think you’ll be a great father, too. You’re the only one I could ever imagine taking this journey with.”

Mulder grinned and looked away, surreptitiously wiping away the fresh tears gathering in his eyes. “I’m glad you think so, Scully. It means a lot.” He sniffed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I could only ever have this life with you, too. And I can’t wait for baby William to be here.”

They crossed the parking lot together, the wind tossing their hair around. “Shut up, Mulder,” Scully laughed.

“Oh, no, you chose _me._ Now you’ve gotta live with that choice. Did you know that I used to run around the house, pretending to be a superhero? If William ends up like me, don’t say I didn’t warn you, Scully.”

“Okay, that’s enough from you, Mr. Spooky. _Melissa_ is going to have your eyes and your hair color but the Scully curls are _very_ pervasive. I’ll have to teach you how to brush them. You can practice on me!”

“Sounds like a deal, _Mrs. Spooky._ ”

“We’re not married, Mulder.”

“Well, maybe we should make it official. The courthouse is only about five minutes away.”

Scully looked up at him, standing at the passenger side of his car. “Sounds like a deal. But we’re hyphenating our last names. Doesn’t Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder sound nice?”

“I don’t know...” Mulder started as they climbed into the car. “William Mulder-Scully sounds good, too.”

She giggled, buckling her seat belt. “Don’t argue with a pregnant lady, Mulder, or you’ll regret it.”

“Oh, will I now?”

“You absolutely will.”


End file.
